Never Fall Away
by for you I bleed myself dry
Summary: I'll find a way to let everbody know your coming back for me. ONESHOT. Joe/Lilly.


_

* * *

_

Never Fall Away  
_by: taycutie3._

**Quick Note: **This plot, is based off of the eleventh episode of "Harper's Island." It broke my heart when Chloe&Cal died.  
I thought that they were going to make it to the end. I cried for hours. What I love though, is that they died for eachother.  
& the title is from the lovely song that played during that scene. Letters from the Sky - Civil Twilight. Amazing song.

_

* * *

__  
"I warned you, Joe."  
__The man took a step towards the former popstar. He held a shotgun in his hands. __Joe backed away. He was dangerously near the edge of a waterfall.  
__"All you had to do, was give me the money. But no, you - of all people - decide to be a deadbeat." The man visciously snapped. His arms raising the gun._

_"Look," Joe said, showing no fear to the man, "It wasn't me who fucking borrowed the money. __It was your stupid friend." He growled.  
__All the man did was laugh, throwing his head back in exaggeration. "Its too late now, Joey. Its either you die now, or your girlfriend die later." _

_Joe's thoughts raced to Lilly. Panic arose in his body, he ignored it. "Don't you fucking touch her." He threatened. __"Or what?" The man sneered. He was dressed oddly in all green.  
__They were out in the middle of nowhere. Of how Joe got there, he had no idea. All he could remember was everything becoming black.  
__"Or are you gonna grow some strength in the next minute and fight me?"  
__"Like I'd waste my energy on you." Joe commented, putting emphasis on the last word. _

_Wrong move._

_In the next second, the man fired. It struck Joe in the chest and he weakened. The blast so strong that it knocked him backwards. He was soon falling to his death, the water below filled with jagged rocks._

_The man laughed. This time it was real.  
__Now about that girlfriend . . ._

Lillian Truscott shuddered. She had been having this dream ever since the day Joe died. Her heart jumped. She hadn't been able to contemplate the thought that her boyfriend of a year had passed. Even though it had been two weeks.

The cops had informed her that the whereabouts of his body had been found. They had a tip that he had been pushed into the river. No use trying to get to it. It was probably half way down stream now, they had said.

But Lilly never gave up hope, she imagined Joe walking through her door, completely well and just a bit hazed. As if he'd been abducted or something. But after a week, she was forced to accept that he was never coming back. His family was soon comforting her. Since she had taken it the hardest.

The police had also said that they suspected he had been murdered. At first, when they had told her, I couldn't believe it. But now, as more and more evidence started showing up, I believe it more than ever. Whatever fucktard had killed Joe, deserves to rot in hell.

Once Joe was gone. I had been thinking of suicide more and more. Not that I was ever thinking of it before, its just when I did, I had my boyfriend to distract me from the , he never would be able to. Cause without him, I crumbled.

No longer was I the bitchy, confident woman I was before. Now, I've transformed to a quiet, self consicious woman. With no plans of a future or regrets of a past. I was just a shell. As if my soul had been harvested from inside of me. My reason for living was gone.

* * *

A few months after Joe died, his younger brother, Nick had begun talking to me. Updating me. On everything. From what Joe had said to him before he disapeared, to what Joe had acted like, too. I accepted his information graciously, he understood. Soon, we were closer to finding out what happened and what killed Joe. Turns out, his friend had been involved with some sort of cult, in which people associated around money. Nick theorizes that his friend had gotten into trouble & Joe tried to help him out.

As soon as I heard this theory, I cried for days. The younger jonas tried to help me and make me feel better. I love him for his efforts, and I love his brother for everything else.

* * *

It was about a year later when the police had finally solved it. Nick was right. Joe's friend had borrowed money but failed to pay it back. It scares me how things like this actually happen in real life, and now the last piece of the puzzle was to find out who did it. And that same day, while at a local store, I walked past a creepy looking guy. His black hair was in tangles, and a shaggy beard grew around his mouth. He had strange brown eyes and was tall and skinny. I remember shivering when he passed me. I could feel his eyes directly on me. That image was stuck in my head for quite some time, haunting me.

* * *

Time drags by. Its been 4 months and the police still haven't found the murderer yet. Its killing me, how long I've been able to live without him. I know I'm supposed to be dead. But here I am. Its mostly because of Nick. His attitude throughout all this has been light. He'd always make me laugh. Too much, because we had ended up dating. Not once have we ever did anything more than kiss. God knows how long its going to take to get over Joe.  
But one day, I've had enough. I was sick of being without him. The feeling was just too sickening. Every night, while in his brother's arms, I would dream of Joe. Us reunited. I would finally be able to see his face, kiss him, tell him I love him over and over.

In the middle of the night, I sneak out, stealthily. Not that quiet. But luckily Nick was a heavy sleeper. I started up my car and raced down the road. To where? I had no idea.  
It was my instinct that drove me to the cliff of the waterfall. Open, but concealed. The forest surrounding it blocked out light, so gradually it was darker than night itself. I walk over to the edge. Unsure. Closing my eyes, I try to imagine what must've happened. A couple of days before Joe's death, I had completely overlooked a memory.

It was almost evening, I was dressing to go out. Standing in front of my mirror, placing in gold earrings, to match my red halter dress. Joe, being the weirdo he was, snuck up behind me and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

_"Hello, Beautiful," He breathed, into my neck. I smiled.  
__"Don't do that to me," I scolded him in mock anger. He grinned. __"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist."_

_I turned around to face him. He was wearing a tux. "Aren't you lovely?" I teased.  
__"Not lovelier than you, my dear Lillian." _

_I wheeled back around to face the mirror. I could see his expression grow serious as he embraced me from behind and rested his head on my shoulder.  
__"No matter what happens, just know that I'll always love you."  
__"Please Joe," I said, "No need for cheesy expressions of your love."  
__"Seriously," His voice was stern. It was giving me a weird feeling. "Im not joking. I just want you to know it."  
With that, he turned me around and planted a passionate kiss on my lips._

At the time, I never thought much of it. Remembering how he looked gave me shivers. _A twig snaps_. I turn around.  
There stands the man. The creepy, watchful man from the store. His eyes staring me down. I see a huge knife in his hands. And then I realize. His smile gives him away.  
"You can't have me," I tell him, trying not to tear up. Cause we both know whats going to happen. He lowers the weapon.

With that, I lean backwards and fall. Down to the water to join my deceased lover, Joe.  
_We were never made to never fall away_.

* * *

**-- Hope you liked that.  
**I just had to do this. Cal and Chloe are my fave couple  
besides Lilly & Joe. The scene is absolutely emotional.  
Review? :)

- _Jaimee_.


End file.
